Sands of Time
by PennPowers
Summary: BOO SPOILERS! Calypso and Leo come back to Camp Half Blood after defeating Gaea. However Calypso had been on Ogygia so long without aging, and regular time is taking its toll on Calypso.
1. Flight to Camp Half Blood

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

This fanfic contains BOO spoilers. If you haven't read BOO, it's probably a good idea not to read this story unless you want to be BOTH confused, and the book will the spoiled for you.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Calypso's POV<strong>

"You okay back there, sunshine?" Leo turned over to look at Calypso, who was behind him, hugging him by the waist. Her hair was flying in the wind, a beautiful cascade of amber curls framing her beautiful face.

"Never better," She said, smiling.

She was normal.

She was free.

And she had Leo.

She remembers how ecstatic she was when Leo came back to her. She remembered how hard it was to resist the urge to crash into him and cry tears of joy into his chest. But she had decided to contain her feelings, and keep her cool.

"We're taking our first stop at Camp Half Blood. I think that Festus needs a little polishing before we go anywhere. I'd hate for him to break down while we're flying together."

We.

Together.

He used those words so casually as if they had been dating for years. It made Calypso so happy that she was finally with the one she loved, and there wouldn't be a stupid curse standing in their way. She pulled her arms up to his chest and squeezed him into a hug.

"Thank you... For coming back." she whispered into his ear. He laughed heartily,

"And you told me I was lying when I made that promise," he shook his head, "Sit back and relax, sunshine. We're going to be flying for a bit more."

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

Festus landed in front of the Camp Half-Blood gate with a loud, _creak__. _Leo jumped off patting Festus on the side,

"You look pretty busted up. Let's get you some oil for you and i'll fix you up." He looked up at Calypso, smiled, and held out his hand, bowing, "Milady," he said, helping her down the metal dragon. Calypso was obviously holding back a laugh,

"Oh, shut up."

Leo looked through the gates and took a deep breath as he stepped inside. He was immediately greeted with murmurs of disbelief.

"Is that who I think it is...?"

"Can't be."

"Who's that hottie he's with?"

"How can he still be alive?"

Calypso nudged Leo's shoulder, a worried look plastered on her face,

"Um... What's with the whole mysterious murmurs gimmick?"

"Let's just say i'm not supposed to be alive."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

And there's your first chapter! I hope you guys will like my story! I LOVE LOVE LOVE caleo and I wanted to add in a bit more because I didn't think there was enough in BoO. :)

I will also sprinkle in some percabeth (my second otp) because there was almost no percabeth in BoO (Except for in Athens. That part made me squeal. X3 XD)

Please leave reviews, favorite, and follow!

See you again!

PennPowers


	2. Learning the Ropes

**Author's Note**

Thank you all so so much for your kind reviews! :D This is my first PJO fanfic and I seriously am happy you guys like it!

But...

Some of you have been asking why Leo's supposed to be dead, which means you obviously haven't read BOO yet. If you haven't read BOO...

This story will be the most confusing thing you had ever read.

Now onto the show!

* * *

><p><strong>Calypso's POV<strong>

"Leo!" called a happy voice from the crowd around Calypso and Leo. Calypso watched Leo's beautiful deep brown eyes scan the crowd to see where the voice came from, and he locked eyes with a guy with sea-green eyes and dark hair.

"Percy!" he laughed as the boy emerged from the crowd, his arms out wide to give a bro-hug,

"Dude! We thought you were dead!"

"I did too," Leo laughed as he high-fived Percy,

"Who's-" Percy's eyes settled on Calypso, "This..." his voice drifted off and he awkwardly avoided eye-contact with Calypso. Calypso pretended to be distracted with braiding a strand of her hair, her eyes wide and on-edge.

_Oh gods. _She thought, frantically thinking of ways to avoid looking at Percy.

Percy said awkwardly, "Uh..."

_Oh someone pleeeeeease stop this awkwardness... Anybody!_

As if on cue, a girl with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes bounded toward Leo, "Leo! We thought we'd lost you!" the girl exclaimed, wrapping Leo in a warm hug. Calypso stood next to Leo, her arms crossed as if she were preparing to defend herself. The girl turned to face her, "You must be Calypso! I'm Annabeth."

Annabeth.

Annabeth.

Oh. Percy's girlfriend.

Calypso can still remember how she felt when she realized that Percy's heart belonged to another. She wasn't really mad at Annabeth, and she was already over Percy, but seeing Annabeth hug Leo gave Calypso a strange feeling, as if her stomach was being tied in a knot.

"Oh my gods you must be Calypso!" Annabeth held Calypso's hands and smiled, "I'm so happy to finally meet you! Leo's been talking about you so much!" Then her voice dropped an octave lower as she said, "He's been talking in his sleep. It's been getting kinda creepy," Leo's face was red as a tomato,

"Hey! Cut it out Annie!" Percy put his arm around Annabeth,

"I'm not complaining," he laughed, kissing Annabeth's forehead.

"As much as i'd _love_ to catch up," Leo began, "I've got a dragon to fix."

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

Leo wiped the sweat off his brow as he continued to work on fixing Festus. His hands were covered in soot with small cuts here and there. He didn't really mind.

"Hi, hero," a female voice said, covering his eyes.

"Calypso! Get your hands off me," Leo smiled, swatting at Calypso's hands,

Calypso walked to the other side of the hot, dusty workshop, and picked up a clean towel, "You need any help?" she asked, wiping sweat off Leo's bare back.

"Well if we're going to start Leo and Calypso's Garage, you might as well learn the ropes," Calypso sat next to Leo on the floor, and Leo handed her a ratchet. Calypso stared at the tool, puzzled and confused.

_Right. She hasn't seen modern stuff before._

"I... I'm kinda confused here. I've never seen anything like it," Calypso ran her fingers over the tool, and observed it. Leo sat behind Calypso, put his arms around her, and held her arms,

"Well I guess you don't know everything now, do you little miss smarty pants?" he smirked.

"Shut up Valdez."

"Here. Like this," he put his head on Calypso's shoulder, and helped her out.

"Er... Thanks." She continued working, and Leo sat back in his position.

After a little while, Calypso started having trouble sitting upright, so she turned around, leaned on Leo's back, and the two worked like that together, the whole afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

I hope you guys liked that!

Geez, you guys really like the story! I was trying to sleep last night and all I could here was the buzzing of my phone with e-mails from FanFiction!

Thanks guyyyyys =^.^=

PennPowers


	3. And Calypso Cried with the Rain

**Calypso's POV**

Calypso lay on the hill, watching the night sky. The stars were twinkling, as usual. She could remember watching the stars on Ogygia, and how lonely she was.

Leo was still in the workshop, so she didn't feel much different. Still alone with the crickets. She sang a sorrowful, melancholy tune that she had once written on Ogygia.

She couldn't say she missed the island.

Sure, it had been her home for such a long time, but she wouldn't be too happy if she was put back there.

As she ended the song, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. When she opened them, there was Leo in front of her face, smiling down on her. Calypso smiled, not moving, not saying a word.

"This is the part where you say something. Or do something," Leo said curling his lip, "Fine. You have permission to punch my guts out." Calypso stood, and Leo stood upright, bracing himself for impact. His eyes were closed, his eyebrows narrowed, and his hands curled into fists.

"God, you're so stupid," Calypso shook her head. Leo, still closing his eyes replied,

"I prefer the term-" Calypso rolled her eyes, pulled his shirt, and kissed him. It was a long kiss, the first one they'd had since they'd left Ogygia. Calypso had kissed many guys before, but those kisses didn't come anything close to how she felt when she kissed Leo. He put his arms around her waist. She could feel his eyes open in shock and pleasure.

"Calypso, you really need to stop kissing me just to get me to shut up." Calypso raised an eyebrow and smirked,

"Oh? So you don't want me to kiss you? That can be arranged."

"Uhhh I didn't say that."

"Well i'm pretty sure you did," Calypso said matter-of-factly, "I specifically heard you say-" And this time it was Leo's turn to kiss her. While she was kissing Leo, she could hear the voices of Percy and Nico nearby.

"Aw dude, stop walking," Percy whispered sharply,

"Why? What's so-" Calypso could hear the footsteps stop, and Nico making a gagging sound,

"Oh shut up Nico, he finally has a person,"

"Love. Gross."

"Hey guys!" Annabeth's voice came from Calypso's left, "What's going- Aw!"

"What's up with you suddenly being sappy?" Percy asked Annabeth,

"Oh shut up, Seaweed Brain,"

"No, you shut up."

"No YOU shut up,"

Leo pulled away from Calypso and stared in Nico, Percy, and Annabeth's direction. Percy and Annabeth were pushing each other each time they said that the other should shut up.

"You shut up!"

Push.

"No, YOU shut up!"

Push.

"No YOU-"

"Would you two shut up?" Leo put his hands on his hips, "We're trying to have a moment here!" Percy sheepishly ducked behind a bush, pulling Annabeth with him,

"Uh okay we'll shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>Calypso's POV<strong>

It had been a long day. Calypso was ready to go to sleep. Mr. D. allowed her to sleep in an empty cabin that hadn't been decorated yet. Just as she let her hair down, she saw a tiny box, no bigger than the palm of her hand, with a note attached to it. She ran her fingers along the box. The wrapping paper was pure white, complete with a golden ribbon. She opened the box. Inside was an hourglass about the size of her ring finger, and a note under it. She set the hourglass on the dresser, and read the note aloud.

She squinted as she read the note. It was quite hard to read a note in the dead of the night, "Time's… Running… Out…" she wrinkled her nose, "What?" she looked at the hourglass and back to the note. It took her a few seconds to realize what the message meant. She gasped, and tossed the hourglass at the wall, hoping to destroy it.

Nope.

It seemed that the hourglass was indestructible. She screamed in rage as tears spilled down her face. She threw her arms in the air and cursed the gods, "ALL I WANTED WAS A NORMAL LIFE!" she screamed.

She had JUST been freed from her curse.

Now her happy life was going to end.

She couldn't stand. She felt like her legs were being turned to jelly. She sank to her knees, covering her eyes with her hands, her nails digging into her forehead. She was going to die. Once the sands in that hourglass had run to the bottom, she'd be gone. She could hear the soft pitter-patter of rain on the roof, which quickly turned to the hammering of raindrops on the rooftop. Thunder roared in the distance.

And Calypso cried with the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

GOD I loved that last sentence.

I hope you liked this chapter! Creds to my awesome friend who helped me with this story.

Blue cookies for everyone who sent me reviews! :DDD

PennPowers


	4. Mr Smooth Moves

**Leo's POV**

Leo awoke to the sounds of clanging on metal, the hiss of blazing hot rods being dipped in water, and the sounds of one son of Hephaestus tossing a rock at a bird screaming,

"HOLY HEPHAESTUS WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

Leo hadn't realized how much he had missed waking up at camp. Well, just the fact that he was sleeping in a bed was comforting enough.

It had been a week since he had come back with Calypso, and something was different.

She had been so happy to be with him when he came, but since one night a few days ago, she had stopped coming to visit him. He rarely saw her outside her cabin, and when she did, she turned her back to him and kept herself busy.

It was like Ogygia again.

Just more embarrassing.

He walked out of the cabin to see if he could catch her by her cabin.

She had shut herself out from him again, and he couldn't help but look at her from afar.

Really, she was just the same as she was on Ogygia; well, minus the pot projectiles and all.

As Leo walked down the dirt path, the camp was buzzing with activity. The Demeter kids claimed they had been awake since sunrise, tending the fields and promoting their eco-campaign. Children of Hermes guffawed as they ran down the path lugging sacks of stolen items, the Ares kids close behind them chasing them as they waved their spears screaming death threats. Finally, Leo had arrived at the empty cabin in which Calypso had made her home. Through the window he could see a little pot with a magenta flower in it sitting on the windowsill. It was the same flower that Leo saw growing in Ogygia. He could barely make out Calypso's silhouette through the dusty window. He dusted off his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and gently pushed the door open.

"Calypso?"

"I'm over here…" came a frail voice from the bed.

That wasn't Calypso's voice.

Calypso wasn't being Calypso-y at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

Calypso was sitting up in the bed, her covers still over her legs. Her elbows rested on her knees and her head was in the palms of her hands. Leo shut the door and sat next to her. Her eyes were worn out and weary, the skin on her face was sticky, and her fingers trembled.

"You've been crying," Leo said. Calypso sniffled.

Way to comfort a crying girl, Mr. Smooth Moves.

If there was an instruction manual on 'How to Make a Crying Girl Stop' he'd buy it in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, there isn't such a book. Calypso was like a delicate machine. If you break or take away any part of her, she was sure to explode.

"So… You wanna…" Leo said awkwardly. Calypso squeezed her eyes shut and looked away from him, clenching her hands into tight fists. It was quite clear that she wanted to be alone and was prepared to go into freak out mode. Leo scanned the room for possible things the girl could use as deadly projectiles. The good thing was she had no ammo to fire at him. She exhaled and pointed a finger at an hourglass on her dresser. Leo picked up the hourglass and examined it. It was clearly damaged, scratches here and there, "What? The hourglass? I can fix it," Calypso immediately turned to him and shook her head furiously.

Were they playing a game of charades of something? Leo thought`` to himself as he watched Calypso make hand gestures and actions with her arms. He stared dumbly at the girl, feeling more embarrassed than ever, until he realized she was telling him to read a piece of paper that was sitting next to the hourglass. He picked up the tiny sheet of paper and read the words.

And then it became clear why she was acting like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Idk i feel like Uncle Rick right now.

"You seem to like Calypso a lot...

I've been reading all those sweet fanfics...

Wouldn't it be such a shame if she...

WAS CURSED AGAIN?"

MWAHAHAHAHHA!

Geez, what has gotten into me, I don't know.

Tbh i feel like Calypso is going a little OOC. I hope i'm keeping up the Leo thing good. He needs to be sassier but i'm not sassy at all. That's really not helping.

And GODS OF OLYMPUS guys, I am not evil! XD

All of yous have been reviewing "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO CALYPSO?!"

I'm not evil, that's just how you write a story. XP

Please leave reviews on what you think!

PennPowers


	5. Camp Jupiter

**Calypso's POV**

Calypso didn't know how Leo did it, but one second she was in the safety of her cabin, the next she was sitting on the back of Festus along with Percy, Annabeth, and Leo, heading to a place called Camp Jupiter.

Percy and Annabeth were fast asleep, Annabeth curled up in Percy's arms, her head resting on his chest, her shoulders hunched up with her hands resting on his chest. Leo was practically half asleep. Calypso gently turned Leo's face towards hers, taking caution not to wake him up. His eyes were closed, his head lolled to the left side, and his mouth was pulled up at the corners into a smile that made Calypso feel fuzzy on the inside. She smiled, leaned over, kissing his forehead, and cradled him in her arms.

This is exactly the kind of love she had always wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

"Leo?" Leo kept his eyes shut, though he was pretty well awake. Didn't this person see he wanted his sleep?

"Leo..." The voice kept coaxing him out of his perfectly wonderful dream about a giant taco.

"Gods. You're still asleep," Leo could smell that enchanting scent Calyso carried around with her. Cinnamon. Amazing. Calypso kissed his forehead and tousled Leo's hair. Leo attempted to hold back a smile. Unfortunately, he couldn't help it. His mouth broke into a devilish grin,

"Leo you joker!" Calypso beamed, looking towards the morning sky. Gods, that smile. Her smile drove him insane.

"Morning sunshine," Leo ran his hand through Calypso's hair.

"I'd hate to sound like a child, but are we there yet?" Leo could hear Terminus booming,

"NO WEAPONS!" from below and smiled,

"Yeah. We're there."

* * *

><p><strong>Calypso's POV<strong>

Leo helped Calypso off Festus, who gave a sad _creak _watching the group leave him. Percy and Annabeth had already started ahead, and just as Calypso turned to follow them, Leo stopped her.

"Umm... How about you explore a bit? I have some people to meet."

"Oh. Sure."

Calypso reluctantly turned the other direction, walking away from Leo. Just as she was about to step into a place with a sign in front saying 'New Rome', a statue with no arms or legs appeared in front of her.

That wasn't there before.

Just before she walked around the statue, it swiveled around, revealing it's face. Calypso was taken aback. Just before she could open her mouth to say anything, the statue started firing orders at her.

"That little part of your shirt is tucked in, I suggest you tuck it out. I would like to remind you that hair below the chest must be tied up. I hate having to see your disgusting balls of hair flying around the beautiful city," Calypso was at a loss for words,

"Who... Are you?" Calypso asked as she tied her hair in a ponytail.

"Why, I am Terminus! God of boundaries of course!" If Terminus had arms he would have sarcastically thrown them in the air, "Now, do you have any weapons at hand?"

Calypso thought he was joking, but his marbled eyes said otherwise. She hastily patted herself down, and discovered a tiny piece of scrap metal in her pocket. She wasn't quite sure how a dull piece of scrap metal about the size of her middle finger would make a lethal weapon, but she disposed of the piece of scrap metal. The statue looked quite pleased with himself,

"Very well. I would also like to remind you that we have a new rule within New Rome, one is not allowed to take more than two glasses of wine during a period of three hours to reduce the chance of visitors becoming... Restless. You may proceed."

"Um... Thank you kind Terminus." Calypso nodded a goodbye and stepped into New Rome.

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV<strong>

Piper had been wandering about New Rome when she saw a girl with beautiful almond eyes and caramel-colored hair step walk in, looking confused. Her initial thoughts?

Venus girl. For sure.

It would make sense. The girl was one of the prettiest girls that Piper had ever seen around Camp Jupiter. She had that look in her eyes that made her look like she could do no wrong. The girl was looking so confused, like a puppy lost in the park, so Piper thought she might as well help the poor girl.

"Hi!" Piper said, walking over, "You need any help?"

"You are all so very nice," The girl smiled. Her teeth were a radiant white, "Well... I'm looking for a garden."

"Oh this way!" Piper beamed. This girl seemed so nice, "I'm Piper. What's your name?"

"Oh me? I'm Calypso."

Where had she heard that name before?

A sort of music?

A band of some sort maybe? Piper never caught up with what music was hot and what was not.

Calypso...

Calypso?

And Piper's jaw immediately dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Next chapter is the official reunion. I'm sorry it's kinda short. :P **

**LEO VALDEZ. HOTTER THAN THE SUN .**

**But my friend likes Nico better.**

**Hm...**

**UGH so this guy wants me to spoil BOO for him but i don't wannaaaaaaaaa o**

**-PennPowers**


	6. Jason's Looking at a Ghost

**Jason's POV**

Jason was walking around the Barracks when he saw a group of three people walking close. He recognized two of them, Percy and Annabeth. But there was someone else with them. Curly dark hair... Tan skin... Faded words 'Team Leo' on his arm...

The third figure drew closer, and Jason swore his jaw would have hit the ground if it could.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's POV<strong>

"Hey Sparky boy!"

Jason didn't know wether he should be happy, scared, excited, or horrified.

His feelings were in a muddle. He rubbed his eyes once more, wiping his glasses off as he took a look at Leo.

"I'm looking at a ghost," Jason mumbled, "This can't be happening. This isn't real." Leo slapped Jason across the face,

"Was that pain real enough for you?"

"But, but, but, but how?"

"Physician's cure, baby!" Leo pumped his fist, "Served me well."

"So you basically mean that you did die."

"Well, yeah."

"JASON!" Jason could hear Piper's frantic screams from behind him. He immediately turned his head around to make sure everything was okay. Jason put his hand over his glasses to block the sun from his eyes. He could see Piper dragging along another person. Jason couldn't see her from that far away. The figure that Piper was pulling along had long hair. He couldn't quite see the color yet. He was too far away. Jason asked,

"Everything alright, Pipes?" Piper drew closer, lugging the stranger along with her. The person was a girl with long, caramel brown hair. Her eyes were the shape of almonds, and she had an expression on her face that Jason couldn't quite figure out. She looked like she was trying to figure out weather or not to be happy or shocked. As Jason described the features of the girl to himself in his head, he recounted a drawing that Hazel had drawn back on the Argo II for Leo. The girl's face almost perfectly matched Hazel's drawing. What was the girl's name again?

Calypso.

"You will NEVER-" Piper stopped in her tracks the second she caught sight of Leo. Leo plastered an expression along his face. Half smirk, half embarrassed. Piper began to stutter, "I'm looking at a ghost."

"That's exactly what I said." Jason crossed his arms. He then beckoned towards Calypso, "And _I'm_ looking a girl who supposedly can't leave her island."

"About that-"

Leo was stopped mid-sentence as Piper began to fire questions at him, "How? Why? Why did you not tell us you were alive? Some message would have been fine, but you _had _to come all the way here to-" Leo stopped Piper mid-sentence to answer her questions.

"Physicians cure, to go and save Calypso, and because I was expecting to see you with Jason, not gallivanting around New Rome to just happen to stumble upon Calypso."

"Right."

"Okay, I get that you came here and it's great, I mean we missed you and all... But I have the strangest feeling something's wrong," Jason quipped.

"Well, something's wrong with Calypso... We're heading on a quest, and well, I was wondering if you guys would like to tag along."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Okaaaay that was a super short fluffy chapter :S

Sorry I haven't updated lately. I just got my copy of Percy Jackson's Greek Gods and I am so busy reading it XD

Anyway, I'm sorry, and I will have a better chapter next time!

I AM SO EXCITED FOR HALLOWEEN!

Qotd: What are you going as?

Aotd: I wanted to go as a demigod, but my CHB t-shirt isn't here yet, so I'm a vampire :PP

-PennPowers


	7. Flicker of Red

**Calypso's POV**

To be honest, Calypso was kind of tired of meeting people for a day. She seriously didn't want to sound greedy or anything, but she was just tired of shaking hands and being polite. And based on Leo's expression on his face when he greeted a golden-eyed girl named Hazel and a muscular boy names Frank, he wasn't all that giddy either. He's repeated the story of how he rose from the "dead" (notice the sarcastic quotation marks) so many times Calypso had lost count. Honestly, she thought that Leo's whole quest thing was a lost cause. His precious ship was broken, and she was certain that not everybody would fit on poor Festus' back. Calypso eventually got bored of watching Leo's long introductions and decided to go to that garden that Piper had directed her to just before Piper had began her freak out episode.

The garden was quite breathtaking. It sort of made Calypso homesick for her garden back on Ogygia. The sun was starting to set, the sky streaked with shades of pink, orange, and red. She pursed her lips, picking thorns of a white rose in her hand as she sat under a tree.

* * *

><p>"It's been a long day," She sighed, setting the rose next to her. She could hear a rustling in the trees. Maybe it was just the wind.<p>

"Sure has, sunshine," Calypso turned sharply to see who it was. Her eyes met Leo's, who was hanging upside down on a branch on the tree.

"Personal space?"

Leo smirked, raising an eyebrow, "Nope," and he planted a kiss on her cheek. Calypso shook her head. Leo's face suddenly was concerned, "You okay?"

"I really loved my garden. I kind of miss it, I guess."

"It's alright, we can make a garden prettier than the one you had back on that prison," Calypso didn't quite appreciate his choice of words, but she was glad that he wanted to make her happy.

"Leo," Calypso stood up, "How exactly do you expect to take all of us on this quest?"

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

"How exactly do you expect to take all of us on this quest?"

That is a very good question. He had no idea.

Hey, he was free styling as he went. He wasn't much of the guy for plans. If you wanted a solid game plan you turned to Annabeth. Not Leo. Okay. Lay out the best plan. Use the Argo II. Oh right. It got destroyed. Scratch that. Use Festus? They're not going to fit. Scratch that, too. Um... Run to avoid an awkward situation? That could work.

"You have no idea, do you," Calypso said, obviously unimpressed. Leo was resisting the urge to say 'Uh yeah," and run off. But that's when he noticed a red flicker of light in Calypso's eyes, and the girl let out a piercing scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Oh my gods i have missed you all so much.**

**I realized the plot i had set out wasn't all that good so i had to kinda change it... Argh sorry this was such a lame chapter...**

**anywho i missed yoooou! I made a FANDOM ACCOUNT on instagram! Check it out! greeks_fight_stuff**

**BYE!**

**PennPowers**


	8. Reliving Memories

**Leo's POV**

Leo was flipping out. Calypso was screaming and _bawling,_ and he had no idea why. His mates at the Haphestos cabin had always told him to be positive. What could possibly be _positive_ about _this? _He thought long and hard.

_Hey, at least now she's not asking me about the ques- _

Scratch that. Thinking positive was a terrible idea. Leo could hear Percy and Annabeth scrambling into the garden, brandishing their weapons.

"What happened? Monsters?"

Well if there were any monsters, Leo was sure Calypso would have been able to handle them on her own. After all he almost killed him once using only cooking pots, which Leo still found awkward to think about. He turned to Percy and Annabeth, who were gawking at Calypso. For gods sake, this looked like a scene out of "The Exorcism" or something. He helplessly pinched the bridge of his nose,

"Percy, you're good with girls, how do you turn 'em off?" Percy stopd there, mouth dropped open, while Annabeth scurried over to calm down Calypso. Leo walked over to Percy who replied,

"You have no idea how many times I have asked the same question."

* * *

><p><strong>Calypso's POV<strong>

Calypso was having the most awful flashbacks. The memories came in waves. Painful, heart-crushing waves. She could feel her stomach drop, as she ebbed away into her memories.

* * *

><p>Calysp was screaming, her throat burning, tears rolling down her cheeks, crying for her father across the battlefield, "Father!"<p>

Her father's voice boomed, "Calpso!"

She was out cold. Her eyes opened, and she was lying on a beautiful beach. She looked around, to see if anyone else was on the island. Nobody replied to her when she asked, "is anyone there?" She built a little raft, she was determined to go help her father escape the gods. She paddled as far as her feeble, weak as could take her, but everywhere she went seemed to bring her back to the island. She crumpled to the ground, arms and legs too weak to allow her to stand. She gripped fistfulls of sand in her clammy hands, looked up and screamed to the gods with her final breaths before she had passed out,

"YOU DID THIS!"

And she was out cold.

* * *

><p>Calypso's clouded eyes were restored to their regular hazel brown color, and she found herself sprawled on the floor next to a puddle of her tears, with Annabeth by her side. She sat up, dazed. Leo was standing next to Percy, who looked astounded. She felt the hourglass in her pocket, and pulled it out.<p>

"I know what we have to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I FINALLY GOT RID OF IT**

**I FINALLY GOT RID OF THE LITTLE MONSTER CALLED WRITERS BLOCK. YES.**

**Hehe sorry this is a short chapter... My chapters just seem to get shorter and shorter i dont reslly get whats going on here.**

**I hope you liked this chapter :3. I found out how to write chapters on my PHONE so now i am NEVER leaving you guys alone MUHUHAHA**

**Alright,**

**Bye.**


	9. Falling Faster

**Calypso's** **POV**

Something had been gnawing at her thoughts since her whole freak out. It had made her doubt almost anything, and seemed to begin consuming her soul. She was pacing back and forth in New Rome, wondering how she would acheive her plan.

She wanted to see her father.

He'd know how to fix this.

But she wasn't sure that her father would be pleased to see her bring along demigods, thr spawn of the gods who put Calypso on Ogygia in the first place. Calypso pushed this thought out of her mind. It didn't matter. She knew it didn't sound like such a good plan to the other demigods, but she knew at least Leo was going to trust her.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

To be honest, Leo was having his doubts about Calypso's idea to go meet her father.

a) her father is a titan.

b) her father probably won't be all that thrilled to see a bunch of demigods disturb his whole 'carrying the earth' thing.

c) Leo is quite sure that he is not aware that Leo and Calypso... Well. Yeah. And Atlas probably won't be happy about that.

But he trusted Calypso's judgement anyway. Because if he didn't it was a pan to the face.

Ha, just kidding. But Leo still respected Calypso's ideas, so he might as well follow them. He was sitting on a bench, with Calypso pacing back and forth in front of him. Annabeth was reading a book, and Percy was snacking on Goldfish crackers. Jason and Piper were in the barracks. The four sat in silence, occasionally exchanging glances. Leo was tired of this silence, he stood up, and opened his mouth to talk. But before he cold say a word,

A hole swallowed the four, sending them tumbling into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

Sure, they were all afriad, but Percy and Annabeth?

They were paralyzed with fear.

Leo set himself on fire so they could have a source of lignt. Calypso looked freaked out, Leo was surprised, and Percy and Annabeth seemed to be holding onto eachother for dear life as they fell down the long pit. Annabeth's eyes were clouded, and she was grinding her teeth. She shreiked, and began crying, burying her face into Percy's chest, continuosly screaming,

"PERCY," she cried in pain. Percy was cradling Annabeth, tears rolling down his cheeks, same empty, glassy eyes sobbing as he cried,

"We can't go back... We can't go back..." He whispered the words into Annabeth's hair. Leo looked towards Calypso, whose arms were flailing, as if grappling for something that would keep her stable. Leo looked up to see Jason and Piper's faces staring down the pit. He gasped, and Jason stood up. Leo could make out Piper holding him back. Jason pointed towards the four demigods falling down the pit, and took Piper's hand. She nodded, and they fell into the hole after them.

"Jason!" Leo shouted, "why did you come after us?"

"So I can do this," Jason thrust his arms out, and suddenly Leo could feel a cushion of air under his feet, and soon there seemed to be an invisible platform of air under the four demigods. Jaso an Piper glided onto the platform of air. The platform was still sinking further down the pit, but at a slower rate. At least now Leo won't throw up. Calypso was now on all fours, gasping for air. Jason and Piper immediately went to go help Percy and Annabeth, who were cooped up together, shaking. Annabeth's fingers were digging into Percy's arms, and he wrapped her in his arms, whispering words of reassurance,

"We've done it once. We can do it again."

Leo froze. Now he understood where he was going. Why Percy and Annabeth were so afraid.

As the realization dawned on the group,

Jason seemed to have lost control, too busy to keep the platform in it's steady descent down. They began falling faster.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Alrighty another chapter ;)**

**I'm kinda more sure about whre this plot is going! I just have a little poblem with the next chapter... It's been a while since we had met one of the characters I plan to write about, and i'm worried they may go OOC.**

**Well, hope you like the upcoming chapters!**

**- PennPowers**


	10. When Things are Out of Place

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! Ready for another chapter? Great. That's just dandy. Now, I am SUPER sorry if I get Atlas' personality wrong, it has been a while since I have read TTC. My copy of TTC is in my bookshelf at home, and i'm here on vacation sooo... I just turned to the Camp Half Blood Wiki for a quick personality profile. So, here's a little thing at the beginning of the chapter that will serve as a little warning:**

**A FEW CHARACTERS WILL GO OOC.**

**Okay. Let's get to the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Calypso's POV<strong>

They hit the floor with a loud _THUMP. _Annabeth seemed to have pulled herself together, and stood up alongside Percy. Jason was asking Piper if she was alright, and Leo was picking burnt flecks off his shirt. Calypso scanned the area. They were in a dark hollow place, lit up only by Leo's burning body. However, behind a wall of rocks there seemed to be a low, warm glow.

"I see something," Calypso dashed, tearing rocks down to see what was behind it. Behind the wall was a glowing room with only one being in the center of it all. A man with a very strong body, slick black hair, and stony, marbled eyes. His body seemed to resemble that of a statue, and it was carrying a large dark ball of stars above his head. Calypso knew that figure immediately.

"Father?"

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

This dude shot a death glare at the group of demigods. He looked pretty freaking _scary. _He had hands that seemed capable of mutilating Leo's body with a simple flick of his finger. He was collosal. He was scary. He was collosally scary.

To Leo's right, Calypso squeaked, "Father?" Leo was flabbergasted,

"Fa- He- Tha- WHAAAAAT?" Statue Man spoke with a voice that seemed to shake the ground,

"Calypso? Is that you?" Calypso solemnly nodded. Suddenly Statue Man spotted Percy and Annabeth behind her, "I know those two! You two are the demigods from-"

"Atlas..." Annabeth growled, her hand reaching into her belt, where she kept a small dagger, "don't you try any of your sneaky tricks on us. We're onto you," Atlas boomed with laughter,

"Me! Afraid of you!" The titan bellowed, "Why I wouldn't dare to trick you, missy. You have seen all the tricks in my book."

"Father! May we please stay on task!" Calypso pleaded. Leo could notice a flash of red in her eyes again, and she crumpled to the floor, gasping for air like a fish out water. From the ground arose a swirling mass of dirt and rocks, molding together to form a face. It spoke in an unworldly voice, giving off a raspy, wheezy laugh before it spoke,

_"Ahhh... My favorite demigods..." _Dirt Face. Isn't that just _peachy, "And what is this? My dear Calypso! How ever did you manage to run away?" _Gaea laughed at Calypso's writhing figure spralwed on the ground. Calypso gasped in pain as Percy and Annabeth drew their swords, Leo sheilding Calypso.

"Go away Dirt Face," Leo growled, setting his hands on fire. Gaea inched closer. Percy and Annabeth slashed at the shifting figure, but their blades swept right through Gaea. Jason and Piper tried to defend Calypso. Gaea laughed yet again,

_"You know I don't like it when people like you go out of place..." _Gaea sneered, and the hourglass flew out of Calypso's pocket, suspended in the air. Gaea cackled as the hourglass flew into her hand, _"You should have stayed where you belonged," _as she spoke, the sand from the op of the hourglass began speeding toward the bottom half. Calypso shreiked, her eyes flasing the color red yet again. Leo attempted to tackle the mound of dirt, but he flew right through her, landing face first on the ground. He looked at Atlas,

"Calypso's your daughter! Do something!" Atlas raised his nose in the air, and scoffed,

"Well thst woman made of dirt right there is also my mother, (AN: IF GAEA IS ATLAS' GRANDMA NOT MOM PM SO I CAN CHANGE IT) so i'm not going to help," he said, snootily. Leo muttered under his breath,

"You stupid arrogant stone-faced buff marble man."

"I heard that!" the titan shot back, "I also have amazing hearing if I do say so myself," he cackled at his compliment. Leo looked towards Calypso in worry. The sand in the hourglass was running even faster than before, and Calypso was biting her lip in anguish. Percy and Annabeth kept slashing at the Earth Goddess, their blades constantly slicing right through her body, not harming her at all.

"Just tell me how to save Calypso from her curse!" Leo cried, his heart pounding in his chest as Calypso let out a bloodcurdling scream. Atlas sighed, as if he didn't have time to save his daughter. Piper then walked up and spoke in charmspeak,

"Oh great and strong Atlas, please tell us how to save Calypso," Piper said. Leo muttered a thank you to Piper under his breath.

"She must take my burden. She must carry the sky," Leo gawked at the ball of stars and planets in the titan's stony hands. Even the collosal titan was having trouble holding the weight of it. Leo couldn't bear to imagine how much harder it would be for Calypso to carry it.

"You're joking! She can't possibly carry that! There must be another way!" Leo said in disbelief. Atlas laughed, shaking his head,

"You demigods humor me. When someone takes my burden, they age. Just ask your two friends over there," Atlas pointed a thumb at Percy and Annabeth who were still busy trying to defend Calypso. Leo ran over to Calypso, who seemed to be drained of energy. There was a glassy look in her eyes,

"Leo!"

"I know how to stop this. All of this."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Okay that's another chapter!**

**If you noticed I have left a small note in the fic, if Gaea is Atlas' grandmother not mom like I wrote in the fic, please PM me so I can fix it! Also, if you read my AN at the beginning of the fic, I am sorry if Atlas was OOC, it's been a while since I have read TTC, and I cannot get the book because its at my house and i'm on vacation... :S**

**I went shopping at the mall and I literally found a FANDOM MERCH SHOP.**

**I went home with an 'Okay? Okay.' TFIOS blue tote bag and a mockingjay pin. I already have a Camp Half Blood shirt :3**

**Alright that was a long author's note.**

**Bye!**

**-****PennPowers**


	11. It is Done

**Calypso's POV**

"You're going to have to carry the sky."

Calypso sobbed, "I- I- I can't!" As the hourglass gradually ran out of time, the energy drained from Calypso's body. Her eyes had lost their color and sparkle. Her skin was pale, and was deprived of its pink-peach hue. Her voice had lost its enchanting ring, "it's all just too much!" She cried, already feeling the weight of the sky on her shoulders. Leo lunged and took her wrists in his hands,

"I knew a girl named Calypso that was sweet, kind, but also a fighter. She was fearless, she was determined, and I have to admit, kinda scary. She loved to weave, and plant, and use pots and pans as projectiles," Leo locked eyes with her, "Where is she?" Calypso glanced at Atlas, who was already slowly lifting the sky off his shoulder. Mustering all the strength she could, Calypso got to her feet. She trudged over to Atlas, and raised her hands in surrender, accepting the burden of the sky. Gaea let out one last evil cackle, and sank away into the ground, leaving nothing but the hourglass that she had held in her hand clattering to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

Calypso let out a sickening scream as she took the full-on weight of the sky. Percy and Annabeth watched in horror. Percy had once told Leo about how Atlas had tricked them into holding the weight of the sky themselves. It sounded bad enough when Percy was recounting the story for him. Seeing it with his own eyes was even worse. Leo bit his lip as he watched Calypso fall to her knees, heaving the giant ball of sky above her head.

"When can she stop?" He pleaded Atlas. Calypso was now letting out raspy breaths, and Atlas stroked his chin,

"Soon godling, soon."

Piper and Jason had pained looks on their faces as they watched the girl folding under the weight of the mass of sky. Suddenly Calypso's skin began to wrinkle, pale, and age at a rapid rate. Piper, horrified, put her head to Jason's chest, covering her eyes.

Caypso cried, "Gah!" As her hands became prune-y they way your hands would if you had just taken a long bath. Leo ran over to Calypso, too afraid to see what would come next. Calypso wailed, "Leo no!"

Leo attempted to lift the sky over his head, but was plucked away by Atlas' hand,

"Little godling you mustn't interfere," he tutted, setting the squirming boy on the ground. Leo turned to look at Calypso, and noticed something going on in Calypso's hair. Ever so slowly, her cinnamon hair had developed a streak of grey. Her eyes widened. She passed out and tumbled to the side. Atlas caught the sky just before it hit the ground.

"Calypso!" Leo ran over to Calypso's limp body. Her eyes closed, her breathing steady, "What kind of sick twisted joke is this?" Atlas grunted, lifting the sky back over his head. Leo looked at the titan in horror. Atlas nodded, looking at his daughter.

"It is done."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Ohkay another short chapter to follow up the really long one. We are now nearing the end of the story ;((... It has been great guys.**

**If you are an EAH (Ever After High) fan, be sure to check out my fic "A Snowflake in her Hair" which I have JUST finished! Send in a review, or a favorite! :)**

**I seriously am pretty proud of this fic, but I am planning to delete some insignificant (lol idk how to spell that) and fluffy chapters so new readers will get right to the story. I might cut out chapter 2 and change the one with Rachel's prophecy because that prophecy kinda went right out the window hahahaha XD**

**Yep bye!**

**-PennPowers**

**Btw can i just like express how cool i think my username is haha ok bye now :P**


	12. Let's Go Home

**Calypso's POV**

Calypso woke up a few moments later, to the sound of Leo squabbling with her father. She opened her eyes to find Leo standing over her, his face red.

"You'd better do some explaining Statue Man!" Leo said, his face flushed.

"You see the gray streak in her hair? Holding the sky has aged her. It is done. Now stop all your annoying complaining! She will wake up soon enough."

She was having a horrible headache. She tilted her head to the side, and spotted the hourglass laying on the floor. She reached for it, and held it in her palm.

"Calypso! You passed out! You scared me!" Leo shreiked, wrapping her in a hug. Calypso let the hourglass roll in her hand, and stared at it. The sands had completely stopped moving, as if frozen in their position. She gave a weak, lopsided smile.

"We did it."

Leo gave an elfish grin as he pulled away, "You did it." Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper walked up all wearing relieved expressions on their faces.

Calypso sighed in exhaustion, "Let's go home guys."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Well that's it ;(**

**Writing this story has been so fun! Thank you all for all your reviews, follows, and favorites! I may or may not write an epilogue.**

**It's been great guys... Be sure to keep up with my fics! I am planning to write an OC fic next :) DAM, i'm gonna miss this story.**

**For the last time of this story...**

**Bye!**

**-Pennpowers**


End file.
